Parallel Lines
by SugarHigh-Airis
Summary: Random Synchronicity Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Eh... First attempt at Vocaloid FNs! Well, the song series just plainly refused to get out of my brain, like all the other awesome songs. It got to the point of spacing out, so I decided to try and use type this fic and get it out in text?

Next Chapter, on Rin's POV.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Light flooded his room as he drew the curtains open, filling his vision with nothing but white. He blinked twice, getting his eyes accustomed to the light so that he could see again. The stains on the wall suddenly became distinct, the cheap wood clearly spelling out how much the room was rented for.

The same light reflected off his blonde hair, forming a ring of light gold on his head. His short golden hair was messily tied up in an impromptu ponytail, looking more disorganized than usual as he had just woken up. His deep blue eyes without a glint, the boy stared outside the window at the bustling town. He absentmindedly twirled his pendant around his fingers, seemingly deep in thought and unaffected by all the noise made by the people surrounding the inn.

Something was missing, he was sure of it. Even the feeling of emptiness felt incomplete. Why, why did it feel like he lost a piece of his heart? Her absence hurt more than it would physically.

_But of course he knew. Because he understood now._

He felt incredibly blank, as if should he space out a second longer, he would cease to exist. It was lonely, feeling as if no one else would fill the void that took up his soul. If someone would just please end his suffering... If he could just find what he was missing...

_Rin. She was Rin._

It was always the same for him no matter what he did. The feeling was faint at first, so even if it was disconcerting, he paid it no attention, continuing to live his everyday life without a care. But soon, it got worse for him. The feeling grew clear to the point where he couldn't wholeheartedly smile when having fun with his friends, knowing that there was something important missing, feeling that there was someone important not with him. His mind just wasn't with him.

Even at night, it was the same. He dreamt of a girl alone in a dark, isolated cavern. It wasn't the similarities between their appearances that let the secret out, but that on an instinctual basis, he knew she was his missing twin. It made that incomplete feeling in his heart fully subside for once. As if, the threads of fate between them were soundlessly weaved together, without them even realizing. In a distant dream, he senselessly asked her, in a whisper that almost seemed to bury itself in that darkness.

_"My name is Len... Can you hear me?"_

There wasn't an answer, but her eyes seemed to acknowledge his presence. Instead, in their shared consciousness, he heard it. It was a warm and gentle song, sung of salvation. A song that the girl dedicated herself to, for the world. Even though it was a kind song, a song that blessed this world, its warmth only made him feel like crying.

_Why, why would she sing, knowing that it meant her death? Why was she so selfless? Even though the world was so cruel, not at all kind to her. Even though no one acknowledged her kindness, her sacrifice...! They weren't fitting to receive her sincere prayers!_

It was unbearable, and it made him want to cry for no reason, but he didn't show it. Inside, the feeling continued nagging at him. It hurt to feel.

Tears threatened to spill as a familiar voice rang within him. It was her voice. It belonged to Rin.

The voice reverberated in him, rippling and resounding as if it was a long lost melody. His heart bled, as if something important was missing. As if long ago, someone important was forcefully taken away.

_Taken away by the kingdom, by this false world where peace itself was based on lies. Where the world's balance relied on Rin's sacrifice. Despite that, the people weren't grateful. They took the abundance and prosperity of their kingdom for granted. They took the diva for granted. _

It was until this understanding that he realized the voice had died down.

A mournful voice rang, and he quietly sang out those feelings that were too heavy for him to bear. For the girl he dreamt of every night, for all the secrets his mother kept from him, from the gentle voice he heard from time to time, to the emptiness that never left him. It was all connected one way or another, he knew somehow. He sang. He sang of despair, of destruction. He hated them for taking her away, for making him feel incomplete. It was painful.

If their feelings intertwined, what would come of it? What was it that he wanted to come of these feelings?

He was selfish. At all costs, if he could just have the answer. If only he could meet the girl.

He knew it was her. He was sure of it. No matter what the others said of him, he clung onto her voice, knowing for sure that it was Rin. He wasn't insane. She was what was missing from him. She was his twin.

_His elder sister, his mother clearly told him._

No matter how much he would have to sacrifice, he wanted to meet her. He wanted to protect her, to snatch her away from her fate. He thought that the very idea of fate was absurd, but surely Rin's fate wasn't death. She didn't deserve such a fate. He felt the need to protect this girl he felt a connection with.

_The girl he shared a soul with. The girl who was too kind for the world. For Rin who wanted to sacrifice her life to save this unjust world, a world terribly unfair to her, he would fight._

_So why did he feel like she was fading...?_

In their shared consciousness, only he knew. Biting his lip till it drew blood, he swore to save her.

_Even if everything else had to be destroyed._

Knowing nothing of what he felt and what would come, he would search until he found his answers. He wanted find her and save her, to get to know her, to talk to her, to spend time with her knowing she was alive. He wanted to know what really went on in this twisted world, to change it for Rin. He would seek the truth, not knowing he'd get hurt.

He would seek the sound of her warmth...

_For her smile..._

...until he could no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the sleeping dragon, she sang alone. Her voice was sore, and her body was throbbing, but the song remained hauntingly beautiful. Her footsteps sounded in tune with her song as she danced, perspiration trickling down her neck. The golden strands that made up her hair followed as she twirled, getting into her face every so often.

Her eyelashes trembled. Every word, every sound she had to get just right, cautiously so that the dragon remained in its half conscious state. Carefully, so that it wouldn't get tired of her voice. After a decade, she had somewhat figured out what stirred the dragon from its fabricated sleep. The dragon was never truly asleep after all.

She tried to go on, but it hurt to continue. She was near her limits. It was painful, but she forcefully took in fresh air and prepared to continue. She darted her wide, ocean blue eyes to the dragon's sleeping form, swallowing saliva to relief a bit of her discomfort. Her lips were dry and her throat was hurting, but before the dragon fully lost its consciousness, she couldn't stop. It did no good if she stopped here.

Then suddenly, she felt a foreign presence. More accurately, it was a familiar presence, but something was off. Almost habitually, her hands reached up to her pendant for protection. Amidst the uneasiness she felt, she took comfort in the only thing she could cherish with what little she owned. A gift from her birth parents, or so she was told.

Something was there, she felt. Someone. It was a nostalgic feeling, but it felt nothing like the first time this same presence appeared. The pure oppressive despair made her stop singing, and thousands of questions and emotions immediately rushed to her mind. It was too intense a negative feeling. Was this really Len's presence? She couldn't think of anything else, even as she opened her mouth to sing.

Why did it make her feel lonelier? Why did it fill her with despair? Why? Why? Why? What was it that caused this?

_Her light. He was her light, but it was dimming._

That time, his presence took the form of a voice. His voice. It sounded unsure and certain at once, as if it-

_"My name is Len... Can you hear me, Rin...?"_

-as if it hadn't been sure of the authenticity of whatever he saw, but was certain that it existed. That it existed without him being insane.

That was what he sounded like to her.

They were connected, she felt. She could feel the link between their souls, just like how she could feel the life within her draining away whenever she sang. The pool of light in her that never dimmed, shining brighter even as it was reduced to mere sparks.

Faintly, almost inaudible, a voice began to sing for her. In the silent cave, every sound should have been amplified, but in this very cave, she heard it, faintly, as if it would disappear with the mere sound of a needle dropping. Her heart clenched at the sorrowful singing voice. A kind voice that was filled with sorrow and conviction. A voice only kind to her, she thought.

For the first time, she doubted. For what purpose did she sing? For what purpose did she exist?

Knowing nothing of the outside world, what could her fate have been if she wasn't the diva? What if no one had to sing? What if she didn't have to die?

Her fingers reached for the little light that shone through the crevices in the cavern, but they didn't meet. The small light that seemed barely there, barely within her reach, was not meant for her, she thought.

She wasn't suicidal, she didn't desire death. She wanted to live too. She wanted to experience many other things, to know other people, to make friends, to live like a normal girl. She was only told of what the outside world was like, but she yearned for it.

_She would forever be grateful to the priestess, if only for those cold, emotionless words offered to her in the world where she sang alone. For letting her know there was something beyond this darkness, this world of hers, she was thankful._

That was why she would sing. If it was her fate, she would willingly sing. To protect the world she only knew of, by resigning herself to singing in this shrine, praying to the deity of draconic faith. She wanted this, so she couldn't regret it.

She didn't want to be a burden. She refused to be selfish. Knowing nothing other than the song, what else could she do?

From the innermost ends of her heart, she prayed for everyone's sake. It felt natural to give her life in exchange for the world's balance, to give herself up for everyone's smiles, despite the future she could have had.

This burden shouldn't be taken by anyone else. She was the only one that should bear this fate.

That was why...

**_"Sing!"_**

The priestess hissed at her, narrowing her eyes behind the mask. The dragon was stirring from its half-conscious state, so the girl couldn't afford to be left alone anymore. Trusting her estimations or letting her have the freedom to time her own songs would only happen after the dragon goes unconscious this time. They could not risk to awake the dragon.

_**"Keep on singing!"**_

And so the girl sang her prayers, that beautiful voice echoing in the dark cave. Pushing aside doubts, she sang, finding hope in her voice. She sang a song of hope, a song of her prayers.

She sang to the dragon, while the cavern sang back, echoing so that her voices overlapped. She sang, so that the wind could carry her wishes somewhere else, where it could be heard, where it would be answered.

This voice, this body, this song... She offered them up to the world.

With lyrics that were ingrained into her, she conveyed the words she left unsaid, intertwining her life force with the melody. It resonated with the darker element she was born with, infusing the song with the two elements it needed to coax the dragon to sleep without waking.

All humans die in the end, she reassured herself. A concept like death was not scary to her, with her growing up with that awareness. It was just that she couldn't bear to let go of the slightest possibility of meeting Len. Death to her, was the means to her end.

However, for the people's happiness, even if she had to suffer for them, even if she had to die without anyone knowing her pain, she would sing alone.

_Endlessly, until she could no longer..._


End file.
